


Candy is Dandy

by lawless



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi and Eiri have an argument about candy. Okay, sort of about candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy is Dandy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's 30_kisses themed writing challenge community. Theme: #23, candy.
> 
> Thanks and gratitude to my beta reviewer, HawkClowd.

Eiri made a face and said no in a decisive manner he felt brooked no argument.

No such luck. The little brat – _his_ brat – gave him a pleading, lost-puppy look. At least he wasn’t wearing one of those horrible canine cosplay outfits he owned. Whenever he did, Eiri felt as if he was one step removed from engaging in bestiality. He considered himself an open-minded person, and in fact many people would consider him a pervert due to his past and present sexual escapades, but furry sex was kinkier than he was willing to countenance.

“Awww, Yuki, it’ll be fun! And tasty! Can’t we try it?”

“No. No. No no no.” Eiri crossed his arms. _That_ should end it. Shouldn’t it?

Shuichi held the offending items out in supplication. “Pleeease? For me?”

Eiri shook his head, first slowly, then fast, until he felt a headache coming on.

Another head lower down ached too. Stupid Shuichi, asking him to use a candy-flavored sex toy because “he wanted to see how it tasted”.

“Come on, Yuki,” Shuichi wheedled. “ _You_ don’t have to taste it. I’ll do the tasting.”

“What, my flavor not good enough for you?” Eiri asked, annoyed and slightly offended.

Shuichi looked abashed. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. I just thought I love how you taste and I love how candy tastes, so I wanted to try them both together.”

Eiri rolled away and clutched his pillow. Maybe his body language, rather than his words, could convince Shuichi to stop.

That didn’t work either. Shuichi sat up, huffed, and said, “If that’s how you’re going to act, I’ll leave. It’s a simple enough request.”

Eiri remained silent. Shuichi swung his legs over to get out of bed.

Eiri was stunned. It wasn’t an idle threat? Shuichi had never turned him down before. Before he could think about what he was saying, he said, “Stop—“

Shit! He’d just let slip what he never wanted Shuichi to know: that his desire for him was ever-present, couldn’t be denied and always had to be slaked.

Shuichi turned to lean over him. “So you’ll let me put one on you?”

“Just as long as you clean up any mess, since this is all your idea,” Eiri grumbled, still facing the other direction and convinced that an edible candy-flavored oral sex enhancer would dissolve into sticky goo that would coat the sheets.

“Other than the usual mess,” Shuichi added.

“ _That_ wouldn’t happen if it weren’t for you,” Eiri said. Shuichi went to get off the bed again and in desperation Eiri clutched at his hand.

“For _me_?” Shuichi sputtered. “Who’s the one causing the mess? Don’t play these games with me any more, Eiri!”

He had really lost control of the situation if his lover was calling him by his first name unbidden. Plus, it wasn’t exactly fair for him to insist that Shuichi clean up or change the sheets when Eiri came all over them as well as when Shuichi did.

“Oh, all right,” he grumbled. “Knock yourself out.” He almost meant it literally.

Shuichi’s face brightened. He plucked one of the items out of the box and picked out a candy-red cherry-flavored wrapper. He got it on Eiri after struggling a bit to figure out which way to put it on.

Eiri was still erect and seemingly ready despite their argument. Shuichi began tentatively licking Eiri’s candy-wrapped hardness. The texture was a bit slippery and sticky and the flavor almost overpoweringly sweet.

As he gained confidence, Shuichi wrapped one hand around the base and took Eiri’s entire length into his mouth, moving his head back and forth while maintaining the requisite amount of suction and pressure.

Eiri laid back, his abdomen and pelvis tensing while his head rolled to the side and he clutched the sheet with his hands. The exquisite sensation of oral sex overcame his anger and annoyance to the point where he no longer cared about their disagreement. The candy-flavored wrapper, while a little sticky and slimy, didn’t dampen sensation as much as he’d expected. Since the outcome of their activity was inevitably sticky and slimy, some stickiness and slime up front didn’t seem that big a deal anymore.

The more Shuichi licked and sucked, the thinner the material became. In fact, it was as if Eiri’s cock had been coated in a thin layer of candy which Shuichi was now licking off. That meant little or no mess from the candy-coated wrapper itself, but more mess from Eiri unless Eiri let himself come in Shuichi’s mouth, which didn’t happen often. Usually Eiri stopped short of his own release in order to turn Shuichi over or fold him up in order to fuck him, coming only after Shuichi had come several times already, thus proving which of the two of them had more control over his body.

So Shuichi was astonished that Eiri let him keep going until his muscles tensed and the come spurted out of him, oozing through the thin skin of the sex enhancer and mixing with it to form a sticky sweet and sour ball. To show his gratitude, Shuichi assiduously licked and sucked both Eiri’s come and what was left of the candy wrapper until nothing was left.

Eiri ran his fingers through Shuichi’s hair and patted the top of his head, murmuring, “That’s a good brat.” Perhaps all the arguing had drained those parts of him that weren’t already drained.

As he fell into a deep sleep, Eiri reminded himself to see if withholding sex was as effective a weapon against Shuichi as it was against him. Engaging in psychological warfare with Shuichi over their sex life was beginning to wear thin, though, so maybe it wasn’t worth it. Between that and the sensation of Shuichi going down on him, he was now so out of it as to be incoherent

Nowhere in his disordered mind did he muster even a stray thought about Shuichi. It wasn’t so much that he was selfish as that he wasn’t used to considering the effect of his actions on other people, thus he needed to be less tired and more conscious in order to do so. Whatever he needed to do to get back into Shuichi’s good graces would have to wait until he woke up. Right now he needed sleep.

Shuichi realized he hadn’t experienced his own release yet. Perhaps this was Eiri’s way of getting back at him for threatening to leave the room if he didn’t get his way. Or maybe Eiri was so tired he’d forgotten that Shuichi hadn’t come yet. He certainly would never win a prize for empathy.

Shuichi considered whether he was tired enough to relax, let his erection subside, and go to sleep, and decided he wasn’t. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, not for the first time. At least he knew he could achieve release quickly and then return to bed to curl up next to his lover, who now looked as innocent and peaceful as an angel while he slept.

A/N: The title comes from one of Ogden Nash’s many nonsense poems: “Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker.” Eiri probably would have preferred to down some booze rather than sport a candy-flavored oral sex enhancer.


End file.
